


Abre la puerta a infierno o paraiso

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Ghosts, Mother-Son Relationship, Resurrection, Skepticism, Widowed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge. Varios personajes, spoilers hasta la temporada 5.
Relationships: Jim Clancy/Melinda Gordon, Kate Payne/Rick Payne
Kudos: 1





	Abre la puerta a infierno o paraiso

**Abre la puerta a infierno o paraíso**

** _Sacrifice – t.A.T.u._ **

Mirarse en el espejo estaba todavía un desafío.

Trataba de no hacerlo más que necesario, trataba de evitar cada superficie donde podría haber visto accidentalmente los rasgos de Sam Lucas, y en gran parte se arreglaba.

Cuando volvía a casa, entonces, las horas se sentían tan largas como podían en sus huesos, veía a Melinda y a Aiden, y sabía que ahora podría haber mirado a la cara de Sam y sentirse como si todo estuviera en el lugar correcto.

Habría seguido siendo un espíritu errante, si hubiera sido necesario, pero Melinda nunca habría dejado que fuera una opción.

Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, así de poderse quedar con su familia. Había tomado una decisión.

Cualquiera cara fuera necesaria para estar con ellos, no importaba para nada.

** _What a girl wants – Christina Aguilera_ **

Cada vez que Melinda pensaba en Jim, había algo que la golpeaba más fuerte que todo.

No era su apariencia – aunque supiera como lo veían sus amigas – y tampoco cuanto fuera gentil y amoroso. No era la manera como hacía sentir a Melinda como si fuera la única mujer en la faz de la tierra, ni la manera como se había dedicado a su vida juntos.

Era la manera como Jim la entendía. La manera como nunca dudaba de lo que le decía, como siempre estaba de su lado, no importaba cuanto peligrosa o absurda o molesta se hiciera la situación. 

Todos los espíritus errantes en Grandview podían llamar a su puerta; ella nunca iba a abrirla a solas.

** _Walk through the fire – Buffy, the Musical_ **

Kate todavía estaba allí. La realización que era real lo hizo sentir mejor, de alguna manera, en el sentido que ahora sabía de no estar enteramente loco.

Podía quejarse de eso cuanto quisiera, pero sabía que no podía dejarla ir, exactamente como ella no podía dejar a él.

Rick podía vivir con eso. Nunca había sido bueno con confrontaciones, y menos con expresar sus sentimientos. Si ella quería quedarse, Rick iba a estar allí, fingiendo que estuviera todavía viva, fingiendo que ese estúpido incidente no se la hubiera llevado.

Encontrar a Melinda podría haber sido una bendición o no, pero no importaba.

No había forma de que iba a rendirse a sus sentimientos por su mujer sólo porque de alguna manera podía hablarle. El espíritu errante de Kate podía averiguar todo a solas.

** _7 years – Luke Graham _ **

Tenía una buena memoria. Aunque mejor que la mayoría, y era una maldición continua.

Le habría gustado poder olvidar la primera vez que había visto a un espíritu, le habría gustado poder volver atrás en el tiempo para decir a ese niño que no era normal, que habría tenido que callarse, enterrando esa habilidad dentro de sí y fingiendo de ser como todos los otros niños de su edad.

Le habría gustado no haber pasado todo ese tiempo en una institución, pasando por todas esas tentativas infructuosas de sacarle su don.

Había sido tan simple para Melinda; había sido guiada a través de eso, le había sido enseñado cómo comportarse. Y no importaba lo que había sufrido por culpa de los espíritus errantes a su alrededor, nunca iba a ser igual con la vida de Gabriel.

No era su culpa, para nada; pero de todas formas iba a pagar el precio, porque en la mente destruida de Gabriel, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

** _Some nights – Fun _ **

Recordaba la primera vez cuando había realizado que Melinda podía hablar con fantasmas como si fuera ayer.

Aún mejor recordaba el momento cuando lo había dejado hablar con su padre una última vez.

Ned no era tan imprudente como le gustaba pensar a su madre, pero haber tenido a Melinda en su vida le había dado toda otra perspectiva, toda otra sensibilidad por lo que realmente importaba.

No se trataba de lo que había estudiado a la universidad ni de lo que quería hacer con su vida después de eso.

Le habría gustado poderlos ver u oír, pero después de todo sabía que no importaba.

Sabía que estaban allí, y eso era bastante para querer ayudarlos, para que quisiera arriesgar algo para hacerlo. Como hacía Melinda, como hacia Eli.

Ned tenía la ocasión de ser algo más grande, y no había posibilidad que unos espíritus errantes con un dono para herir a personas iba a impedirle de hacerlo.

** _Stay – Elisa _ **

De alguna manera, lo había sabido desde el principio.

Había notado que algo iba mal. Había notado que no tenía hambre ni estaba cansada, había notado que nadie le hablaba.

Pero en las postrimerías, en el caos de personas todas que se apresuraban para salvar lo que se podía salvar de esa tragedia, había pasado por alto.

Andrea culpaba a Melinda, de alguna manera. Si no hubiera sido capaz de verla y hablarle, si le hubiera dicho pronto que estaba...

No podía atreverse a pensarlo. Todavía no.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era tratar con la realidad de los acontecimientos y tratar de perdonarse, no importaba cuanto iba a ser difícil.

Iba a ver esa luz, caminar entre todos esos espíritus errantes para llegar allí, e iba a pasar a través de esa como una mujer libre.

** _Señorita – Justin Timberlake_ **

En su opinión profesional, alguien tendría que haber dicho a Melinda que estaba loca.

Podría haberle hecho bien; podría haberla llevada en un camino diferente, tal vez lo que había tomado su madre, ignorando esos espíritus errantes y fingiendo que todos fueran un producto de su imaginación.

La habría hecho una mujer más triste, pero la habría salvado.

Jim lo odiaba, Eli sabía que tenía que ser así, porque estaba seguro que no había hombre que quisiera ver a su mujer arriesgarlo todo por culpa de gente muerta.

Eli, entonces, había pensado que fuera chiflada; muchas cosas buenas eso hizo.

Ahora estaba caminando a lo largo de la plaza, ninguno hablaba a su alrededor, pero de todas formas oía voces.

Alguien tendría que haberle dicho que estaba loco. Habría hecho su vida más simple, sin duda.

Y mucho menos interesante.

** _If you ever did believe – Stevie Nicks _ **

Delia siempre se había aferrado fuerte a su sanidad.

Siempre le había hecho falta; después que Charlie había muerto, había recogido sus fuerzas y había hecho todo lo posible para crecer a Ned, para hacer que fuera un hombre tan bueno como había sido su padre. Y le hacía falta mantener los pies en la tierra para hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Había sido tan fácil pensar que Melinda fuera una buena mujer con problemas a tenerse conectada con la realidad. Tan fácil reír cuando hablaba de fantasmas, tan fácil fingir que no fuera real, porque no podía serlo.

Estaba a solas en la tienda ahora, y algo se sentía mal; lo sabía, siempre lo supe.

Respiró hondo e ignoro cualquiera presencia estuviera tratando de fastidiarla; no importaba que un millón de espíritus errantes fueran con ella en ese momento; no le interesaba para nada.

** _Can’t nobody – Kelly Rowlands_ **

“¿Pues no crees que mi mamá entendería?” preguntó Aiden, frunciendo el entrecejo. 

Todavía, tenía dificultades a entenderlo. Los seres brillantes no parecían ni se sentían amenazadores, pero su mamá y papá siempre le habían dicho que no había que estar secretos entre ellos.

Le gustaba ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que hacía su mamá; lo hacía sentir especial cada vez que había alguien en el cuarto o en la calle que sólo ellos podían ver.

No le gustaba mucho la idea que hubiera algo que ni siquiera su mamá podía entender; lo hacía sentir perdido, de vez en cuando, que los espíritus errantes no fueran lo solo a su alrededor.

Pero los seres brillantes querían protegerlo, pensaba. Y dado que Aiden era el único que podía verlos, mientras lo protegían él iba a proteger las personas que amaba.

Sólo era otra manera de hacer lo que hacía su mamá. Iba a estar bien.

** _Set fire to the rain – Adele_ **

_Jim_.

Melinda siempre había amado el nombre de su marido, pero nunca lo apreció tanto como cuando él le había preguntado de llamarlo de esa manera.

Sam Lucas ya no estaba allí, ni estaba allí la carcasa vacía que había caminado a su lado durante las últimas semanas.

Jim estaba allí. Con sus recuerdos, su nombre, su comprensión y su amor por ella.

Nunca iba a decirle cuanto hubiera sido difícil convencerse que de verdad hubiera estado allí todo ese tiempo, no renunciar en la esperanza, tratar de aferrarse a las señales de su existencia en la vida ordinaria de un hombre cuya cara ella no reconocía.

Ahora estaba como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Y mientras miraba a la cara del hombre que quería, todo lo que veía era el espíritu errante que había forzado a sí mismo dentro de ese cuerpo, luchando contra la muerte sólo porque no podía sufrir la idea de dejarla.

Eso era amor verdadero. Eso era su Jim.


End file.
